Pauna
by xoUselessLesbianxo
Summary: Lexa stopped dead as she heard a branch break, the sound echoing from a distance. At the loss of contact Clarke was about to protest, right until she saw what Lexa was seeing. The ground began to rumble, the trees beginning to shake and part as a roar bellowed through the air. "Pauna." One-Shot. Clexa. T to be Safe


**AN:-** **I have no excuse for this apart from the fact that the idea extended from an old RP I had going which I decided to turn into a one-shot. That's it. That's the reasoning.**

 **Anyway let me know what you guys think.**

 **~UselessLesbianxo**

 **Pauna**

'Let's hunt'. Those two words were the reason in which they were now standing in the middle of a forest. It was more an activity they could do together rather than a necessity, something that could perhaps strengthen their already fathomable bond. What Lexa hadn't anticipated, was how skilled Clarke was at it. But then she remembered Clarke's time away from her people and the abilities she would have learned would have had to include hunting. There was only one thing Clarke was not familiar with and that was archery.

So of course, in attempting to teach Clarke how to use a bow and arrow, she first had to teach her the correct stance. And by stance in this case, was to stand directly behind the blonde, her body pressed against hers and to trail her fingers along her arms from her shoulders to fingertips. "Lexa…you're very distracting…" Clarke murmured softly, a small pout on her lips but a rather amused one nonetheless. And she couldn't help it. The Commander placed a small feather light kiss once to her shoulder and then to her neck, daring to go higher. Then Clarke couldn't take it anymore.

With Clarke's back pushed firmly against a tree, their mouths connected as a small smirk splayed on both of their faces. They should really be hunting. They should. But neither made a move to stop their sudden kiss. Lexa's hands trailed hotly over Clarke's skin as their tongues danced and their hips connected, both fitting together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

Lexa stopped dead as she heard a branch break, the sound echoing from a distance. At the loss of contact Clarke was about to protest, right until she saw what Lexa was seeing. The ground began to rumble, the trees beginning to shake and part as a roar bellowed through the air. "Pauna."

Neither wasted any time as they launched into a sprint, Lexa removing her swords from her back as they ran. The vibration of heavy footsteps ascended closer and closer the longer they ran and Lexa glanced back over her shoulder to find the beast becoming closer and closer. They couldn't run forever and even if they could, Polis was in the opposite direction. They could climb the trees? No, they would never make it in time. They'd be torn apart before they'd even reached half way.

"What do we do?" Lexa heard Clarke call between pants, her own breath coming out in short gasps. Her eyes scanned the forest for a way out and her mind replayed of another chase similar to this one. But there was not underground escape this time. Only a vast expanse of grass and trees. Her mind came up short, although she never allowed herself to think the worst. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she pushed herself harder, trying her best to ensure Clarke was right behind her. But of course the blonde was right there, able to keep up due to her time on her own.

The Commander darted off the obvious path, cutting between trees in an attempt to lose the beast, or at least slow it down. It worked for a second, but the animal only knocked down shrubs and small trees in its pursuit. "Dammit!" She heard Clarke swear from behind her, the frustration and panic clear to both of them.

Lexa was about to finally admit the worst, that they weren't going to escape this alive. Until suddenly she caught sight of a possible way out. She reached for the blonde's hand, pulling her off the path and dived straight into the hollow of a tree. They both crashed into the small burrow, Clarke half landing on top of the Commander as the dirt settled around them. They both clambered as far back as they could as the Pauna roared in anger, it's massive meaty paws trying to claw at them. "What do we do now?" Clarke questioned just as another loud roar escaped the gorilla. The only weapon they had on them was a bow and the gun Clarke carried on her.

As if reading her mind of that last thought Clarke reached for the gun at her hip and fired off a succession of four shots into the beast's hands, an angry roar sounded which was nothing compared to the sound of the gunshots ringing in their ears. Everything around them became dull as the ringing seemed to last an eternity. As it finally began to subside there was only silence outside the burrow. They shared a look between them and just as Clarke was about to make a move to escape another deafening yell rang out. Clarke checked the clip, only one bullet remaining. As she raised her arm, ready to shoot one last time the beast came at them again, this time beating at its chest wildly with bloodied paws from the earlier bullets.

Clarke took a deep breath, her finger poised over the trigger and another loud shot rang out, once again creating a deafening sound in the tiny space. But due to the Pauna's stance it was all Clarke had needed to strike directly into the heart of the beast. It fell to the ground and silence settled over them once more. Both were panting from adrenaline as they crawled out from the tree and shook the dirt from their hair and clothes.

"Next time, don't get distracted."


End file.
